Love, Hurt, and the Omnipotent Onion
by Nonmatter
Summary: When Soul goes through a earth-shattering heartbreak, he meets a girl with blond pig-tails. Will he be able to move on and find new love, or be stuck in the past? Oh, and just what in the HELL is an omnipotent onion? Find out inside! Rated T for language and suggested adult content. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet the Hero

**A/N:** The first chapter to my first fanfic! What a day.

Hope you enjoy it!

Nonmatter.

Cover by Yugin82

* * *

"Mario Puzo, the great man who gave us "the Godfather", talked a lot about law. He truly understood the field. How do I know? He once said 'A lawyer with his briefcase can steal more than a hundred men with guns.'" That was about the time Soul "Eater" Evans stopped listening to the professor of one of his many uninteresting law classes. Liz always joked that him being a lawyer was like trying to get a man who was a mortician all his life to become a call center worker. Going from dealing with good people who are dead, to idiots who are alive. Unbelievable. He guessed that she did talk a lot about death. I guess it makes sense, with what... happened. How long had she known?

From the...beginning?

Then, as if to shatter his thoughts, SHE walked in. The girl with the blond pigtails. The first girl since Liz to catch his eye. Seeing as it was halfway through the semester, it was weird he had never noticed her, even if he didn't come to class all that often. She was not that easy to miss. With her long blond pigtails, trench coat, and never-ending legs, she was hot in a "I don't give enough shits to care what you think." kind of way. Her boobs were kinda small though. She was petty much...flat-chested. The most interesting part? (Other than the tiny tits!) She actually took out her books and started to work. WORK. Sure, I came to class sometimes and "listened", but actually working? Well, let's just say, "Ain't nobody got time for dat!"

He didn't know what it was, but suddenly he had the urge to get up and talk to her. He had to. So he did. Between the spiked white hair, shark teeth, and lazy, crimson eyes, he really didn't have the appearances of one who thought things through before doing them. But here's the thing. When you get up, strut your cool guy walk, and sit down next to a beautiful lady, she's not supposed to ignore you. She's supposed to acknowledge you at the least. But looking up, making EYE CONTACT then just straight up looking back at your work, and acting like the eye thing never happened? THAT WAS HERESY. Then again, nothing about this girl was normal, so what did he expect? He remembered Liz, how he met her in the same way. He had approached her, she had ignored him and...in that moment, he realised what he was doing. Old habits, even after being engaged, truly die hard. No. He would not live that life again. Not after her. Not after Liz. He had promised her he wouldn't go back to doing THAT. Having one night stands, being a playboy. No. He wouldn't do that again. Relationships mattered now. They held weight. They had to. Because then what was the point? If they held no profound weight, he wouldn't hurt like this. No.

He had to get out. Leave now. So, as the girl watched, slightly dumbfounded, a sad expression dawned on his face. He got up so suddenly, got his things and haphazardly raced out of the room. He was out in the hallway now, head spinning, trying not to cry. Liz. Oh, Liz. Why was it so hard? Why him? He wished he didn't feel the need to get to know that pig-tailed girl. It was so confusing. Not to mention Liz. Liz was... too recent. He didn't need a rebound girl. So, wiping away the almost tears, he called up the only people who kinda understood what it felt like to be dumped by circumstance.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bar

As Soul sat at the table, waiting for his friends to arrive, he sipped his drink. Straight vodka. It burned his throat, but he kept drinking. Maybe it would all go away. But the cruel earth kept spinning, and time still moved forward. So, his friends arrived. They sat around and talked, just like old times. Nobody really wanted to address the elephant in the room. There was one important person missing from the tight group of since high school friends.  
Elizabeth Thompson. His former fiance. Or, as he should say, his LATE fiance. Yes, you heard right. LATE. Liz was dead. Dead as a sack of bodies. Dead as... No. The thoughts were a downward spiral. So, instead, he just kept drinking.

And drinking. And...drinking.

Soul sputtered awake, head pounding. Bad hangover. Jeez. Then he remembered the previous night. SO MANY DRINKS. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Patti and him had sat at the bar. They had ended up talking about it. Her death. So, Soul drank even more. Straight vodkas. Got him drunk real fast. Good thing too. He could barely remember it. So he couldn't relive that conversation. But he remembered the start. They had all talked about how it had affected them, Liz dying. Huntington's Disease was what it was called. A severe neurodegenerative disease. First, it changed the way you thought. Changed your personality a bit, made you dumber. Then, rigidness of the body and... seizures. But first it had to take away Liz's beautiful mind. Suddenly, she didn't understand her own art anymore. She didn't have a filter. Sometimes, she would forget certain things. Like where she was born, where she put her house keys, she even forgot how to hold a brush... She started losing her mind, in a way, with her mood swings, the aggression, the sudden thoughts of suicide. Before it killed her, it had to everything that she was from us. It had to start as we were planning our wedding. Why me? Why us?

But, you must realise, it wasn't just him whose life had been shattered by Liz's death. Kid, and his girlfriend, Patti, were... reclusive now. They never really went out since the funeral. Last night was a rare occasion. Patti was Liz's little sister, so it wasn't hard to tell why her death had hit hard. Kid's case? Well, Kid and his rich father had been the ones who had put Liz and Patti's lives back together. A long time ago, the Thompson Sisters were a force to be reckoned with on the streets, but it was an empty life,and it was very hard on the two. Somehow, Kid had gotten them to straighten their lives out and Kid was very important to them. They were always together, and even lived in the same giant house. WERE is the key word there. They were. Just like the close group of friends. They WERE close. The the funeral, and they didn't hang out as often. They were all still mourning, heavily.

Right now though, things were peaceful in the quiet house. And it was the times of quiet that he remembered his best moments with her. Like a greatest hits track of his memories of her. Of Liz.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories Part 1

As Soul sat there, he remembered the day they had met.

Back when Soul was a playboy, he used to go to bars and use all sots of tricks to pick up chicks. Looking back, he couldn't believe some of the things he'd pulled off. So, when he saw Liz, back then a head-turning beautiful blonde, sitting at the bar, he knew he had to take his chances. But when he walked up to her, she ignored him. So he sat there. He should have moved on, if he wanted to score, but he decided to stay there, waiting. He was glad he did in hindsight. Finally, she acknowledged him, but only by calling him out.

"Stop right there. Don't even try. You're like the fourth idiot that's come up to me, and believe me, I ain't going home with anybody tonight. I thought not acknowledging you would make you leave, but, of course, this time I had to be wrong." She told him, with a slight smirk. She knew she had thrown him off his game. But he wasn't about to give up now. There was something about this girl. Maybe it was the way she smirked, with the same cocky attitude he did, or maybe it was fate, but he knew that he sure as hell was attracted to this girl very strongly. So, he decided to try something new. Honesty.

"Well, to be honest. My intent as I came up to you was to have you in bed by tonight and to leave you by the morning. By now, if I had been been shot down by any other girl in this bar, I would be leaving, but there's something about you, pretty lady. Soul's the name, playing's the game." He couldn't believe the words as they cam out of his mouth, and apparently, neither could she. Looking back, he could see staples of who Liz was. Namely, how she never gave up. Well, neither did he.

"Well Soul, my name's Liz. And if you were any other guy, I wold tell you to screw off, not tell you my name, but in appreciation of your honesty, I'll let you stay in my presence, but only that. Unless," She added with a smirk, "You want to take me on a date. Which means, you can abandon that perfectly good looking stupider blond over there." She pointed over to another girl, who he now knew to be her vicious, and deceiving sister Patti. "And you won't score tonight. You won't even score tomorrow, SATURDAY, because you'll be on a date with me."

For some reason, Soul decided he would take the offer, just out of spite. That was his excuse, anyway. In reality, he had been thinking about asking her out anyway, when she had offered first, giving him a scapegoat.

"You got it, sunshine. How does seven o'clock sharp tomorrow sound? I'm gonna need your address if I'm gonna pick you up." He found that he enjoyed watching her jaw hit the floor more than he thought. But, he knew and she knew she would NOT give up that easily.

"Okay, handsome. Here you go!" She said in a heavily sarcastic, joyful voice. He hoped that the phone number and address were real. He liked this girl, for some unknown reason. So as she handed him the paper, he took it as his cue to leave.

"See ya later. Oh, and don't worry. You've only seen the first layer of me." He smirked as he picked up his drink, and had a private laugh as he looked back. She looked confused, but that was the point. She wouldn't get what he meant for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories Part 2

He remembered their first date.

As Soul pulled up to the address, he whistled. It was a solitary house, atop a hill, and it was HUGE. Like, H-U-G-E. Not to mention, but it seemed to be perfectly symmetrical, if that made any sense. Not sure if he had got the correct address, he decide to text her.

"_So. I just pulled up in front of a GIANT house. I presume that I got the wrong address?_"

Then, ten minutes later, "_Maybe even the wrong number. You better not have blown me off!_" And, just as he sent it, she walked out of the house, and climbed down the large stairs. It sounds weird, but in just a pair of jeans and low-cut t-shirt, with her leather jacket, Liz still managed to look just stunning.

"So. Correct house. Care to tell me why you live on the richest side of Death City, in THE BIGGEST house, and didn't mention it to me? Like, COME ON. If I knew you were a rich girl, I wouldn't have even bothered. The only reason I'm still here is that I really like the challenge, though eventually I get what I want. But you're not supposed to know that." As Soul finished his rant, Liz just stood there, staring at Soul, who sat on his bike, calmly watching her.

"Okay, smart ass. You're one of those." She scoffed, smirking. "I'd rather not be stuck with you, but since you actually came here, and even somehow manipulated me into coming on a date with you, I guess I'll sit through this, I'm going to preemptively guess is going to be horrible, date. Nice bike by the way. Totally too cool for a loser like you! Oh, and no. You can not know."

"Don't diss me, rich girl. I am the embodiment of cool. The epitome of epic. I put the legend in legendary. But I shouldn't brag. That is uncool. But believe me, rich girl, this date will be far from boring. By the way, you might want to hold on." He put on his helmet as she did, and pushed away from the curb. He sped up as fast as possible, forcing Liz to grab his waist.

"You sneaky bastard!"

"Just doing my job babe. Just doing my job."

To any innocent onlookers, it would seem that the two could not be worse or each other, but the two of them knew that that was just the way they acted, and they liked the way they talked. All honesty. No holding back. It was fresh, and both of them were thoroughly enjoying it. It does take a great deal of friction to light a fire, after all.

Soul reveled in the surprised look Liz had on her face when she realised where that were.

"An opera theater? Psh. You are NOT high class. There is no way you know anything about Opera. Even I don't know much!"

"Well, rich girl, you're about to be very surprised. Remember, only one layer... only ONE. Not very significant if you ask me!" Soul smirked. Again confusion. He loved it, while it lasted.

"Whatever, pretty boy." But Soul was no longer listening, as he was too busy strutting his cool guy walk to care. She had to run to catch up with him. As she did, he did something that contradicted everything about his playboy attitude. He straightened his slouch, and suddenly the air about him changed to one much more... high class. Regal even. Graceful. With such ease he changed who he was. Became a different person, like he'd been doing it this whole life. Liz truly didn't know how true her thoughts were. The night was full of surprises, and this was but one of them. As they approached the door, Soul took his hands out of his pockets and held an arm out for Liz, and she took it. o only dd they walk into the theater, but little did the past Soul realise, he was walking into the best months of his life.

Soul didn't daydream about women often. But this one captured his attention, and wouldn't go away. The previous night had been amazing. After the opera, which she actually liked, and stayed awake the entire time, for that matter, he dropped her back off at her house.

"This was fun. I'd like to do it again sometime. Same bad ass time, same bad ass channel?"

"Why not, you ass hat? Why not? Let's doing it again."

And with that, he sped ff on his bike, waving goodbye. He had had butterflies in his stomach, and he had loved every nervous second of it.

So, here he was, sitting in his apartment, dreaming that maybe one day, she would reach the final level. But maybe not. She could be the One without having to see all the layers of the Onion.


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories Part 3

**A/N:** This chapter's a bit shorter. Writing is harder than I thought!

Hope you enjoy it!

Nonmatter.

* * *

He remembered the moment he knew he was in love with her.

It was a Sunday like any other. Hot Nevada sun streamed into Soul's window. His apartment wasn't large, but it wasn't particularly small either. He was currently lying in bed next to Liz. It was weird, but it somehow felt right. Soul "Eater" Evans, the ultimate playboy, had woken up next to the same girl on more than one occasion. He didn't go back for seconds, as it was literally his most important rule. But Liz had shattered all of them. He guessed it was because she was worth it. Liz was different. Liz fit into his life perfectly, and he could do tings his way, while she did hers. But boy, when they did things together, it was ALWAYS fun. So, he had come back. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again. So Soul really liked this girl. She was the light of his life right now. With everything going for him, Soul got out of bed and made some breakfast, washed the dishes, and took a shower, all before Liz got up. He was sitting in the kitchen when she walked in groggily.

"Good morning, ass hat. My god. My head. Some party last night, huh?" Soul didn't reply, just kept on eating his pancakes, pointing to a bottle of gatorade and some aspirin next to Liz's own plate of pancakes. As they finished their pancakes, Soul realised something, put down his fork, and looked Liz straight in the eyes.

"Wait just one second. Why is it that I'm the one doing all the uncool things?! Shouldn't you be the one who makes breakfast and washes he dishes?!"

"Well," Liz said, looking back at him with the same intensity, "I don't know how to cook."

"Yeah well how bout you just starve then. Kid will probably take you back. You can live at his place again!"

"And have to deal with the smoochy new couple?! No way! The symmetry OCD shit was bad enough, but having to deal with Kid and Patti making out all the time was why I moved in here! Kid even makes sure they KISS symmetrically!"

" ... I'm a man!" Soul pouted.

"No man I know pouts like that. Except for you! That's why I love you so much." There was a pause. Had she just said that? It had obviously been a slip, but by the embarrassed look on he face, it seemed like she meant it. Soul considered it for a second. Did he love her? Of course he did. Why else would he do all this for one girl? Why else would he give up being a playboy? He had everything most men wanted. So, in that moment, Soul said something that he had known to be true, even all those months ago, in that bar. He said something that would change his life forever.

"I love you too, Liz. I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6 - Memories Part 4

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. Took me a while to find the inspiration for this one. I wanted it to be perfect, as this chapter and the next are the most important to Soul's back story. Also, as you can tell, the characters are a bit OOC. This is because of the way I imagine the characters. Also, the story is really cheesy. That's just cuz I like cheesy. Don't like it, don't read! ;P The next chapter is the last one of the "Memories" series.

Other than that, I would like to thank you guys for reading my story in the first place. It feels good to see all the support for my story!

Thank you all,

Nonmatter.

* * *

He remembered the day he had proposed to her.

Soul was a chill guy. He was almost always calm, and always had a lazy look in his eye. Tonight was an exception. Sure, on the surface, he looked perfectly fine. On the surface, as he waited outside their bedroom door, with her getting ready inside, he looked like he was casually waiting for Liz, before they had a normal date. But, in his head, Soul was... beyond nervous. Liz and him had been dating for 2 years now, and today was their 3rd year anniversary. Soul knew he was deep in love for this girl, even after 3 long years. So, tonight, he was going to propose. He had the ring in a small box in his pocket. He and Kid, with the help of Patti, had picked it out. It was a small ring, paid for by his father, even though he disapproved. His father. Soul hadn't had a very good childhood, but he decided not to think about his father in the middle of remembering Liz. He didn't want to tarnish the memory.

So, for one of the only times in his life, Soul was being uncool. VERY uncool.

"I'm ready!" He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"JEEZ! Don't scare me like that!" Soul was acting weird, and Liz knew it. And, like always, when she saw a weakness she exploited it.

"So. Soul. I've never seen you so nervous. What is it about today that's got you so anxious?" She clenched her teeth, pretended to be happy, though the evil intent showed in her voice, "Is it because you forgot to buy me a present? You remember what happened the last time that happened, don't you?" Oh yes. He remembered. The hospital nurses knew his name because of how long he had been there.

"No. I got you a present." Soul laughed internally. What a present it was! " Let's just go. Hop on, Elizabeth!" He used her full name, which he knew she hated, just out of spite.

"Okay, handsome. Let's go."

Soul had gotten them a reservation at a really fancy restaurant, in fact the FANCIEST restaurant. The Chateau de Mort was a big restaurant atop a hill, looking out over the expansive desert. Just one seat cost hundreds of dollars. Again, Soul had somehow convinced his father to pay for this too. When they pulled up, Liz was surprised.

"Here? How in the hell did you get a reservation here? This is literally the most exclusive restaurant in the city! How did you even afford this? You're a small time music producer!" Oh that's right. He forgot sometimes. She knew nothing about who he was before that fateful day at the bar. She had not seen the deepest layers of the Onion. Oh well. If she hadn't by now, she never would. No big deal.

"I decided, since we have been together for 3 long years, we should go somewhere extra special. Don't worry about how i got the reservation. Come on!" He parked his motorcycle, with its tacky "Soul" symbol on the side, and guided her inside. In a place like this, his demeanor changed yet again.

The dinner was... indescribable. Liz swore to Soul that the cake she got for desert was literally made of heaven. And angel shit. Her similes were weird like that sometimes. So, as the bill for their food arrived, Soul stopped Liz from looking, assuming it was going to be so huge, her eyes would bug out. Before she could protest, Soul started talking.

"Look. Liz. We've been together a long time. Exactly 3 years, and I've been in love with you the entire time. You went from bombshell sitting at the bar to the love of my life in a matter of months, and have stayed that way ever since. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Liz." He got down on one knee in front of her, and pulled out the little box that contained his future. As her hand flew to her mouth, and tears of joy formed in her eyes, he asked her. "Elizabeth Thompson. Will you marry me?"

" Yes. Yes. YES!" Her hands flew around his neck as he got up and slipped the ring on the finger. Tears of joy ran down her face, and Soul had the biggest smile on his. She had said yes. It was the happiest day of Soul's life. But, as he now knew, that day was the last truly happy moment he was going to have with his Liz. Like a mountain, once at the peak, you can only go down.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the ending to that chapter. I'm thinking of making it my sign off kind of thing.

Like a mountain, once at the peak, you can only go down.

-Nonmatter.


	7. Author's Note

Sorry, This story is harder to write than I thought. I've been in a dry spell, and I can't seem to be able to sit myself down and write. My computer's also been a bit... Stupid lately, so I don't know how long its going to be before a new chapter. Just know that I'm still working on the story and its not going to be incomplete forever. Stay tuned, and thank you for the support.

Like a mountain, once at the peak, you can only go down.

-Nonmatter.


End file.
